Send Me An Angel
by FlorenceBradbury
Summary: Well, J, I said I would do it, so here it is. Happy belated birthday to you.


**If you read my other stories, DON'T READ THIS ONE. And if you're reading this one and you're not **dizzybuns2**, then you probably won't like/understand my other stories. So let's keep things, separated.**

**If you're not **dizzybuns2,** you can ignore this.**

**Once upon a time, there were two demonic little bitches who spent their lives terrorizing basic hoes. They had so many names, but we'll just call them by their original fake names: Saints B and J, dirty joke intended.**

**One day, it was Saint B's birthday, so Saint J wrote a fucked up FanFiction that totally ass-raped her childhood just because Saint B asked her to. Saint B was able to make enough inside jokes about it to last a lifetime. Months later, it was Saint J's birthday, so Saint B said she'd write something in return.**

**Saint B was ****_really_**** bad at keeping promises.**

**So exactly one month and one day after Saint J's real birthday, Saint B finally wrote her birthday present.**

**For you, Saint J/****dizzybuns2.**

**P.S. Statutory rape.**

XXX

"You look at me in an odd way," Castiel observed one day while driving in Dean's car to hunt down some douchebag monster.

Dean glared at him. "_What?_"

"You look at me in an odd way," Castiel repeated. Dean tensed up for a second. _Does Cas know that I…like him? _he thought._ No, Cas isn't that good with people._ Which was actually one reason why Dean liked him so much. Cas's odd lack of social skills made him seem almost innocent and endearing, yet the next second he could be all badass and strike down a couple of angels in 5 seconds. The fact that Castiel-or at least Jimmy Novak-was incredibly attractive definitely didn't hurt either. But, physical attraction aside, Dean loved Cas because Cas was one of the only people who saw good in him; a purity that Dean couldn't even recognize.

But Castiel could never know that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean responded with a smile.

"Are you lying to me, Dean?" Cas asked in his deep, sexy voice. Dean fought the urge to…do something he'd regret.

"I don't know, Cas. Am I?" Castiel paused to think about that for a second.

"Um…yes?"

"You're sure?"

"Um…no," Cas admitted with a slight pout, causing Dean to chuckle. _He's so hot when he gets all embarrassed, _he thought. _And I'm turning into a girl. Fan-fucking-tastic. _

"Nice try, Cas. And for the record, you're wrong." Cas tried to protest, but Dean ignored him and turned on his radio to a random station. But, to Dean's dismay, he switched on an eerily prophetic song.

_Is this the whole picture?_

_Or is it just the start?_

_Is this the way you love me?_

_You're capturing my heart_

_I used to try and walk alone_

_But I've begun to grow_

_And when you tell me just to rest_

_I'm finally letting go_

_I let go_

And I'm here to stay

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms_

_ I'm home_

Dean and Cas sat in an awkward silence for a while; Dean feeling a creepy connection to the song he was absent mindlessly listening to, and Castiel being uncomfortable because Dean was uncomfortable. Cas, getting over his discomfort and concerned for his friend, put his hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him.

"Dean," Cas whispered in his deep, rough voice, "are you okay?" Dean's response was instantaneous; he jumped back, causing the Impala to skid across the road and almost crash into a nearby tree. Dean janked the heel to the other side, saving them. He violently jerked his shoulder away from Castiel's unwanted yet inviting touch and glared right into his deep blue eyes.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Dean shouted while trying to hide his blush. "Never, and I mean _never_, touch me while I'm driving!"

"I apologize, Dean," Castiel said.

"I guess it's alright if my baby's fine" Dean muttered and patted his steering wheel, accepting the apology.

"So what are we hunting this time?" Cas asked.

"We don't know. But for whatever reason, random couples in Springfield have been literally _screwing_ themselves to _death_. They apparently lock themselves in their homes for days, and they're later found dead, naked, bloody, and tangled up."

"That sounds…sinful," Castiel observed.

"That sounds _dangerous_," Dean corrected, "and we need to figure out who-or _what_-is causing it."

"Agreed. So when do we reach Springfield?"

"About 12 hours from now," Dean answered. _12 more hours alone with Cas? _

_Oh, God._

**I bet you thought I was never going to upload this, didn't you **dizzybuns2**? Well, God knows when I'll finish it. I think it'll get better. Key word: ****_think. _**

**Happy Super-Fucking-Late Birthday. **


End file.
